Saber Alter
Saber Alter (セイバー・オルタナティブ, Seibā Orutanatibu, lit. "Saber Alternative") is the Saber-class Servant of Sakura Matou in the Fifth Holy Grail War of Fate/stay night's Heaven's Feel route. She is a changed version of Saber after being consumed and blackened by the mud from the Shadow. She is one of the Servants able to be summoned by Ritsuka Fujimaru in the Grand Orders of Fate/Grand Order. Personality Saber Alter's personality changes vastly from her normal self upon being corrupted by Angra Mainyu, but she cannot be called a villain. She is more of a dark hero who is still an idealist clinging to her own values even after being blackened. A behavior without futility, a cold-headed personality that makes Artoria seems like a different person, but if one is to carefully come in contact with her, he might notice that what lies at the basis is still the same. While alive, Artoria did not fall into the path of evil even once, but she too had doubts, inner conflicts, hatred towards herself and grief towards the surroundings. This figure is something that raised such issues to the surface by means of a curse and caused her "policy" to go inverse. There is no change in her goals, ideals themselves. The usual Artoria persisted in being chaste for the sake of her ideals, but this Artoria approves tyrannical rule for the sake of her ideals. After taking in the hatred of the curse, she comes to the realization that the duty of a hero is to be hated and ostracized, that a hero's only duty is to cut down foes using all their strength. She believes that she was prepared for such an outcome upon drawing Caliburn, and decides to entrust her blade to All the World's Evils. While she still takes her duty as king seriously, believing it is her obligation to those whose lives were lost because of her, she no longer believes in the ideals set for herself and her people. The end was concluded long ago, after all her prayers and glory vanished on the hill in Camlann. Saber retains the personality in Fate/hollow ataraxia, but it only appears in comedic segments when her ahoge is plucked from her head. She is mostly emotionless, but also selfish and even more gluttonous than normal. Her taste for food changes completely, preferring hamburgers to the food she normally enjoys. Even her food preferences, which could be regarded as her identity, have changed: she spits out cooking with courteous, elaborate, abstruse tastes as bad and chews down large quantities of junk-food. Awful eating habits, but she herself seems greatly satisfied, so maybe this can be called a form of happiness. The Miracle Elite Storyline TBA LOTM: Darkmageddon Galley AlterCasual.png SaberAltGOStage1.png SaberAltGOStage2.png SaberAltGOStage3.png DarkSaber-fate-stay-night-3218335-800-600.jpg SaberAlterBurst.jpg Alter_Saber_killed_by_Shirou.jpg AlterUC1.png|Saber Alter with her master, Dark Sakura AlterUC2_png.png|Saber Alter defeats Saber Saber83.jpg|"Gods are dead to me!" Shadow Yu and Saber Alter.png|"Shadow Yu and Saber Alter" Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Characters from the Fate universe Category:Femme Fatale Category:Swordsmen Category:Lawful Evil Category:Charismatic Characters Category:On and Off Villains Category:Alternate Form Category:Possesed Characters Category:Monarchs Category:Dark Lords Category:Destroyers Category:Emotionless Villains Category:Remorseful Characters Category:Immortals Category:Dark Knights Category:Characters with accelerated Healing Category:Characters with Superhuman strength Category:Yellow Eyed Characters Category:Blondes Category:Tomboys Category:Scary Characters Category:The Dreaded Category:Royalty Category:Gloved Characters Category:Armored Characters Category:Kings Category:Characters who are Deft of Blade Category:The New Inferno Clan Category:The Miracle Elite's Villains Category:Characters in LOTM: Darkmageddon Category:Co-Right Hand man Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Kari Wahlgren